The Princess and the Wizard
by AwesomeMJay
Summary: A fairytale version of how Chuck and Sarah met featuring a wizard and a princess and a whole lot in between! Complete and utter Charah fluff. Rated T : The tale of how CHARAH became so incredible begins now :o CHAPTER ONE IS UP :
1. The Wizard and Princess

**Author's Notes: **Ok I know I have other stories to finish but... It's fluff! It's so fluffy that it rivals candy floss? Puppies? Something fluffy. It rivals fluffy fluff. Ok now I'm using the word fluffy way too much. Anyway! This is basically a cute piece I'm working on :) I have no idea how long this will be it's just something to enjoy and to allow me a release from coursework. So! ENJOY! Please read and review :) It makes me happy. So I present...

**The Princess and The Wizard**

**Chapter One**

_TWENTY THREE YEARS AGO_

"Miss Mandy I spwilt my miwlk."

"Oh Sarah look at the mess, we'll need to find you a change of clothes!"

Miss Mandy held out her hand as a tiny palm clutched onto one of her slender fingers. Miss Mandy was a small, elderly woman with greying auburn hair scrunched together in a messy bun. Her glasses were thin rimmed and magnified her laughter lines, it also enabled her telescopic emerald eyes seek out any trouble. She always wore an easy smile on her pale lips and seemed to enjoy the daily sessions of finger painting with the other children.

Sarah was led to Miss Mandy's classroom whilst listening to polite chit chat and a exaggerated story of how an older boy named John barged into the sand box and threw sand in her older sister Carina's eyes. Miss Mandy laughed at Sarah and whispered to her.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

The young blonde girl's eyes went as wide as saucers whilst her head nodded vigorously.

"I think he likes her."

"Who?"

"John likes Carina, boys are mean to girls they like."

Sarah scrunched her nose in distaste and whined in confusion.

"That's stupid."

Miss Mandy nodded and laughed again whilst rummaging through drawers muttering to herself, she seemed to be getting more and more panicked as the final drawer closed.

"Sarah it seems that you don't have any spare clothes. Do you have your mommy's number?"

Sarah shook her head.

"We have to get you out of those sticky clothes."

Sarah nodded as Miss Mandy led her towards the dress up section and began grabbing pieces of clothing.

"I'm afraid you're going to be a wizard for the day."

She grinned and tried to make it seem as brilliant as possible, Sarah laughed and rushed to the cloakroom to change into the wizards costume. The young four year old struggled with the costume but overcame the obstacle. As she left the cloakroom she saw Miss Mandy who made an impressive wooing noise, it was only when Sarah noticed her reflection in the mirror did she start to feel embarrassed causing her baby blue eyes to fill with tears. Miss Mandy saw this and began to crouch down and comfort her telling her she looked great and everyone would be jealous.

"I think you look pwetty."

A voice from down the hall echoed out causing puffy eyed Sarah to glance upwards to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyed boy with a head of unruly curls. Sarah smiled towards the boy who ran down the corridor quickly towards Miss Mandy and Sarah.

"Can I play dress up too?"

Miss Mandy nodded for a moment confused at the young boy's antics, he rushed out of the room and returned with a costume. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom and changed into his costume. When he exited the room Miss Mandy and Sarah couldn't help but laugh as the boy came out wearing a Cinderella dress looking rather proud.

"See! Now everyone is laughing at me!"

He smiled happily and Miss Mandy nodded her head in approval.

"I'm Chuck, what's your name?"

"Sarah."

Miss Mandy seemed happy and ushered the two to go off and play, as they walked out into the playground Sarah felt a small hand clutch her own. She smiled and turned to him.

"I like you Chuck."

_PRESENT DAY_

"Chuck. Come on Chuck. Get up. You _have _to get up."

"Nu-uh"

"Get up"

"Why would I wake up when I can spend the whole day in bed with _you?_"

She felt his strong arms begin to wrap around her waist lazily as a lop sided grin began to form on his face. Her willpower was slowly fading as he dragged her back onto the bed and leaned up until his breath was tickling her ears.

"Chuck..."

She whined as he slowly murmured a 'shhh' in protest.

"We need to get up. _You _need to get up."

She took a sharp intake of breath suddenly as she felt Chuck's lips doing something incredible on her neck eliciting a small smile.

"_Chuck"_

He raised his head lazily and was now wearing a toothy grin.

"Yes Sarah?"

He seemed to pretend nothing had happened as he stared into her cool blue eyes, as soon as his eyes connected with hers she knew it was a lost battle. She gave him a quick kiss and went to sit up again until Chuck twisted her around so she was now facing him fully. He placed a soft kiss on her soft lips teasing her several times until he felt her giving in. His fingers brushed a stray tress of golden hair behind her ear as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

She smiled into the kiss as his tongue entwined with hers playfully, he moaned into her mouth pulling her flat onto the bed so he was now leaning over onto her. The sparks on his tongue seemed to drive her crazy as the kisses increased in their intensity and the need for him to be closer was more urgent. He pulled his Stanford t-shirt over her head quickly as their lips parted for a few seconds. As they pulled out for a breath of the desperately needed oxygen Sarah whispered.

"This is why we're always late."

__

Read and review... Read and review.


	2. Guess who's late?

**Author's Notes: **Oh my god :o It's another chapter of a fluffy story. Right in time for the angst that will probably happen tonight so just breathe and read this! And after you read you can review :3 MAGICAL!

**Chapter Two**

"Sorry we're late, LA traffic is the worst."

"Yeah the traffic was terrible, really slow... Actually it was kind of fun-"

"When you're in good company!"

Chuck smiled nervously and dragged Sarah into a one armed hug in an attempt to muffle her references to the real reason why they were late. Ellie raised one eyebrow as her eyes bore holes into Chuck's head, she always knew he was a bad liar and his main tell was usually that his palms sweated. She could tell he was sweating because his hand kept wiping against his jeans until Sarah captured it with her own. Ellie heard a whisper that sounded oddly like

"You're hands are a little moist."

And it was then she knew her little brother was lying. She turned to walk away allowing them to enter before looking over her shoulder and shouting

"I know what you've been doing."

Before entering the kitchen, Sarah began to raise her voice in response

"Actually it's not what but wh-"

But she was quickly quietened when Chuck's lips connected with hers.

"Morning sex. _Nice. _I didn't know you had it in you Chuckster-"

"Ewww Devon that's my brother."

Ellie added as her head appeared from around the kitchen corner.

"Relax babe it's all natural and I think it's awesome."

"Ermmm... Thanks Devon?"

Sarah burrowed her head into the crook of Chuck's neck as she felt her cheeks reddening with embarrassment, once Captain awesome had ventured into the kitchen the pair made their way to the couch and sat down. They sat together comfortably with Sarah leaning heavily on Chuck until Chuck whispered.

"Well if my sister didn't know before then she certainly knows now..."

Sarah smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please with the-"

His voice pitch heightened to one of a little girl.

"It was really slow and fun!"

He imitated.

"I do not sound like that, and anyway Ellie knows about this stuff."

"What?"

"Ellie is like my best friend and girls talk about their husbands."

"B-b-but that's _my sister._ You can't talk about _that _with _my sister._"

Sarah shrugged.

"How would you feel if I talked to your... your... YOUR DAD! About us in... _that_ department."

"I think I'd laugh if it was a replay of what happened that time you come to pick me up that night-"

_NINE YEARS AGO_

Chuck was late, Chuck was _very late. _He had agreed to pick Sarah up at precisely 7:00 PM but it was now 7:20 PM and today was the day he and Sarah had decided to bring forward the idea of a vacation... For him and Sarah _only._ They'd been dating for little over three years now and Chuck liked to think Mr Walker had always seen him as a decent guy who wouldn't take advantage of his daughter. Plus he'd known Sarah every since he was four years old. Fourteen years is a long time.

The Buymore nerd herder squealed as Chuck turned sharply to head down a dirt track that led up to the Walker residence. He usually drove the company car due to the cost cutting, after all he was going to Stanford this year and he wanted to at least have enough money to take Sarah on a decent vacation before leaving. Of course he'd still visit her whenever he could but they were going to universities literally on opposite sides of America so visiting would be hard. It'd always been Sarah's dream to go to Harvard and when she got her acceptance letter he loved how her face lit up with excitement.

However when he was accepted into Stanford he'd highly considered declining to be closer to Sarah. She pushed him to succeed and live his dream even though it was without her for a little while and he convinced her to do the same. When they went back to school... Well university... They would be approximately 3,132 miles apart. The fact always floored him as the maximum amount of time they stayed apart was a week.

As the herders wheels screeched to a halt Chuck picked up a large bouquet of gardenias that he'd bought earlier on his way here. He slammed the door shut not bothering to lock the Volkswagen Beetle coated in Nerd Herd colours. He quickly ran to the front door and smoothed out his jeans with his available hand then knocked loudly. He didn't wait for less than three seconds before the door swung open and he was met by a red faced Mr Walker.

"Sorry I'm late sir there was a problem at the Buymore that needed my immediate attention and I would have been-"

He saw Mr Walker snarl slightly.

"I promise I won't be late next-"

"Guess who else is late?"

He growled.

"Wha? Oh my god..."

His face paled when he realized what Mr Walker was actually talking about.

"Can I speak to Sarah or-"

Mr Walker stepped backwards as Chuck stepped in.

"Thanks sir I promise that-is that a gun?"

The older man grasped a large shot gun and pulled back the forestock nodding slowly.

"You know Chuck I always thought you were gay, ever since you met my daughter. I mean what kind of boy wears a dress?"

PRESENT DAY

Chuck gulped in recollection as Sarah laughed loudly.

"On second thought why don't I just keep this conversation between me and the guys."

Her laughs stopped and her face suddenly became straight.

"You talk about me with '_the guys?'"_

"All the time actually you're my favourite subject-"

"So you talk about what we do together like I'm some sort of object? Chuck that is a complete violation of my privacy."

She whispered harshly causing Chuck to flinch.

"Not like that you know I would never - not like that. I tell them what we're going to have for dinner tonight and-"

Sarah adapted a deep toned voice.

"And I'll have my wife for desert."

"No Sarah not like that, you know I couldn't do that."

"I can't believe you talk about me like that, after I've trusted you and-"

"Come on Sarah you can trust me."

"I don't know anymore."

Chuck's face twisted in contemplation.

"What can I do to show you?"

"Nothing it's already happened."

"How about I take you to that show you've been talking about? The old school showing of the Notebook? I know you want to see that."

Sarah's eyes twinkled as she pulled out her phone with a devilish smile clicking one of the buttons until Chuck heard his voice play back to him.

_"How about I take you to that show you've been talking about? The old school showing of the Notebook? I know you want to see that."_

She grinned

"Why yes Chuck I'd love to go see the Notebook with you."

"Wait you tricked me this entire time?"

"Well you were hardly going to ask before."

He feigned a shocked expression.

"And you let me believe that you were mad at me."

She quickly pecked him on the lips and smiled.

"Yes and don't talk about me to the guys."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips affectionately.

"Why not?"

"Because your friends are incredible creepy and Bryce always undresses me with his eyes and Morgan is just a bearded gnome and John Casey... How did you even become friends with John Casey?"

"Point made."

"Good."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly for a few moments.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mrs Bartowski."

__

If you don't click the green review button then... THE WORLD WILL IMPLODE! So leave me a review! ;)


End file.
